


Keep the Faith

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy’s thought’s under the No More Pain concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Though I must say I love their live version of Rescue in No More Pain concert, that one just blowed me away!
> 
> Bit Kameda, but not much just a hint.

*Ueda’s Thoughts*

I start to sing, my voice singing Don’t U Ever Stop. It was an easy song to remember, but I would never replace Jin’s voice, he was supposed to be singing this phrase. I almost feel the edge of a wet tear kiss my cheek, but I composed myself as my voice reached a note. I sang the lyrics with a painful twitch in my heart but taking comfort knowing the rest of the band members missed their “A”.

*Kame’s Thought’s*

I missed “him” so much. His twisted smile, his bullying’s. He missed the “A”. I would never take over the “A” in the band. Bakanishi would always be the “A” no matter what Jin's calming voice had told me back then.

*Junno’s Thought’s*

As I sang along to Rescue. There’s a voice missing, the “A” in the band. During the rehearsals I had of course noticed a voice missing. I can’t help to think of Jin. I missed his voice but I think everyone does. I’m not alone in this. I missed the sadistic “A”. He would always be the “A” in our band. But we need to continue without him, to be strong without him. I see the fans scream. We needed to be strong.

*Nakamaru’s Thoughts*

I watched the fans scream, hearing them even. A part of me missed “Bakanishi” here. He didn’t have anyone to tease into beatboxing with him.

*Koki’s Thought’s*

As I start to rap the notes. I noticed that's a voice is missing, the “A” in the band. We’re singing those songs he’s supposed to sing along with us. It felt wrong in some kind of way. My heart clenches a bit, but we have a show to do.

“Ikuzo, Osaka!”

It had felt wrong since the start of Real Face.

\---

The five members could still hear the crowd screaming after them as they walk back towards the changing room.

“We did it.” Kazuya tells everyone with a smile.

“Hai!” Everyone answered with a slightly smile gracing their lips.

Kamenashi pulls his shirt off and sits down looking over his band members. Ueda was ready to drop dead. He also noticed the moody look on Ueda's face. The tears that linger behind his mirror of a facade that was about to burst.

“Uepi, are you okay?”

Everyone looks at Ueda’s direction with furrowed frowns. Ueda gives his friend his million dollar watt smile, to reassure them.

“I’m fine.”

Kame frowns and looked into his friend’s eyes, seeing the obvious lie.

“Really guys I’m fine.”

Kazuya could hear the truth behind the lie. Ueda was not fine.

“Well let’s shower and see if anyone is up for a party.” Koki said trying to draw away the tension from Ueda, knowing that their band mate was not fine.

Obvious no one was, but some couldn’t hide it.

Ueda felt grateful for Koki’s distraction, he hated to be in the middle of attention. He began to pull of his clothes as he grabs his towel and headed for the shower, hopping that they could leave him alone.

\----

The party was in full swing, cheers rang out over the music as they celebrate their concert success and others had joined the party as well.

Ueda stays close to Kazuya, wanting to be close to someone familiar. The rest of his friend’s was lost in the maze and he blinks as Yamapi - or Yamashita Tomohisa sits down.

Somehow they had come down here, to just be here and somehow they all seemed to fit in this tiny hotel room.

"Kame!"

Kazuya smiles as Yamapi pulls him into a conversation and they started to talk in hushed mumbles among themselves letting their quiet friend bee lost in his thoughts. Ueda curls himself up on the couch and just listens to what the others are talking about. No so whatever care to join. Kazuya still talks to Yamapi but seeing the sorrow start to gnaw at his older band mate he pulls his arm around Ueda's waists bringing him a bit closer to him.

“Tat-chan, you okay?” He asks gently not containing the worry as well.

Ueda was brought out from his daze and gazes up at the younger, not noticing that he had gotten pulled closer towards a heated and safe source.

“Wha-?”

“Are you okay?” Yamapi asks his quiet friend.

“I will be.” Ueda said taking a sip of his drink.

Yamapi knew that Ueda wasn’t fine. He seemed more withdrawn again just because the “A” in the band was missing. It was like a déjà vu feeling all over again. Everyone missed Jin and everyone took it, still takes it hard. When Jin left Ueda had taken it for the worse, considering he knew how close Ueda was to Jin, as a friend. Even Kazuya suffered a great deal. Consider a part of the youngest soul was missing. Yamapi who was Jin's best friend - even though watching Ueda was almost scary.

Tatsuya knew he couldn't stand this anymore. He puts down his drink and escapes Kazuya's comforting embrace and with a sad smile he left the party without a word.

“Kazu-chan, go after him.” Yamapi tells his friend patting the knee. Himself was worried and Kazuya did as Yamapi told him. He knew he was needed in there with Tatsuya. He pats Yamapi's leg back as a promise to catch up later.

Kazuya steps inside the darken bedroom and a noise in the bathroom, a sign that the older was in there. He doesn’t say anything just lay down on the bed. Waiting.

Time lingered in their sorrow. With time it would heal. Kazuya missed Jin a lot, no not a lot more. Like it felt the world was unfair and his heart was torn in two. Jin was his best friend after all, not only friend – more accurate: a soul mate.

He felt helpless, he could barely help himself, how could he help the other’s mourn their loss. Tatsuya would rather be at a gym beating a poor sandbag to death then here right now.

They all were strong in their own way.

They had to walk forward. But as a group they promised to be there together, solve the problems together.

Even sorrow.  

Kazuya could only contain the good memories. He opens his eyes when he hears that click of a door opening. How many minutes had passed, Kame don’t know, but out stepped a tired looking Tatsuya. He was ready for bed a long oversized T-shirt hugged his thin frame. The angst poured from that thin body.

“Come here…” Kame tells him, patting the spot beside him as he sits up in the bed. He couldn’t stand his friend's sadness any longer, it had been a while since he had seen the real Tatsuya smile. He didn’t want the fake smile any longer, Kazuya wanted the real watt smile. Tatsuya curls up on Kazuya’s lap his head finds a spot on the shoulder and he pulls in air as if it becomes harder to breath.

“Let it out.”

That was all it takes to let the tears run down Tatsuya’s face like a river. Kazuya can't do more then to comfort his friend. Letting his head rest against Ueda’s and just rocks his mourning friend. Himself feel his own tears begin to slide out from his eyelids.

But he needed to be strong this time.

Truth was he didn’t know what to say to comfort his friend, but words wasn’t always needed sometimes just being there seemed to be enough.

Kazuya let’s his lips brush against Ueda’s head, as his friend seems to calm down when a low sniffle is heard.

“Bakanishi should know in what condition he left us in.” He mumbles, earning a chuckle from the head underneath his.

“If he could see which state we are in, he would probably say something like “get a grip.” Tatsuya mumbles against the shirt.

“Or kick our ass into next week.” Kazuya whispers feeling Ueda smile against his shoulder.

“Thank you Kazu - I needed that.”

Kazuya didn’t say anything he was lost in an old memory. But his body moved as he lay down upon the bed. Letting Tatsuya find a more comfortable position, which the older did draping his body over Kazuya’s lithe shape he curls up.

A few seconds later did Kazuya feel a soft breathing against his ear, warming up the flesh. Kazuya smiles softly as he cares his fingers up and down the back, helping to lull the older one to sleep. He wasn’t far behind but he did a promise with himself. He would get the “Ueda's watt dollar smile back."


End file.
